


The Beginning

by gayspacenerd_inspace



Series: The Adventures of Peter Stark (or is it Peter Parker?) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacenerd_inspace/pseuds/gayspacenerd_inspace
Summary: A video of a baby boy fills the screen.  He’s just babbling like baby’s do when a woman starts to talk.“Say ‘Hi’ Petey!” The baby, presumably “Petey,” just babbles some more.“Hi Tony.  If you’re watching this, that probably means my husband Richard and I are dead.  Hopefully you won’t watch this video for at least a very long time, but it’s just a precaution.This is Peter Benjamin Parker.  Biologically, he is your son.  I only met you briefly, but the spark you had in your eyes, it's in his eyes too.”In which Tony gets Peter as a baby.  This is the introduction to the story, it's just laying down some foundation.  This was just a bit of background for the AU/story.





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am a gay space nerd. This is my first fic, so please let me know what you think! 
> 
> me, already tearing up: I can take it.
> 
> PLEASE read the Notes at the end. Thanks :)
> 
> P.S. Tony Stark is a presious boi^tm who must be protected. I made him sound like a bit of a douche in the second paragrahp or something, but he cleans up real quick. If you want, let me know what you think of the characterization. I've read a ton on Tony & Peter stories and I'm slightly convinced this might be shit. Who knows? Not me :)

**\--December 2001--**

 

“Do you remember anyone named Mary Parker? You would have met her about a year ago? Maybe a little less than that?”

 

“Umm, I remember alcohol. That fills up about the last 3 years? That sounds about right. Coffee and alcohol.  Women were in the mix but I’m normally drunk by that point.  Why do you ask?” Tony rolled out from under a car he was working on and took a sip from the mug next to him.  Ah, how he loves caffeine.

 

“She and her husband were in a plane crash.  Sadly, neither one survived.  Her lawyer just sent over a video, she wants you to watch it immediately.” Pepper Potts, his personal assistant, walked over to him and handed him a tablet with the video already pulled up.  “I haven’t watched it, but she said it was of the utmost importance.” Tony took the tablet from her with a raised eyebrow and pressed play.

 

_A video of a baby boy fills the screen.  He’s just babbling like babies do when a woman starts to talk._

_“Say ‘Hi’ Petey!” The baby, presumably “Petey,” just babbles some more._

_“Hi Tony.  If you’re watching this, that probably means my husband Richard and I are dead.  Hopefully you won’t watch this video for at least a very long time, but it’s just a precaution._

_This is Peter Benjamin Parker.  Biologically, he is your son.  We (me being Mary Fitzpatrick) slept together at a party in January of 2001 at MIT.  I was on a break from Richard at the time, so don’t worry, I technically wasn’t taken.” A light laugh comes from offscreen. “He does, however, think Peter is his, but if you think about it, the timing’s a little off, and... Any who, I digress. Peter was born two months premature, he was a tiny little thing.  His lungs weren’t fully developed, but he fought through it.  In this video, he’s been home for two weeks.  He’s a fighter Tony, just like you.  I only met you briefly, but I can see the spark you had in your eyes in his.”_

Tony paused the video and looked at Pepper.  His mouth was opening and closing, but no sounds were produced.  So many emotions were running through his head.  He was a dad.  That was a complicated one.  Mary, the mother of his kid, and her husband were dead.  A kid with his DNA existed and was innocent. He wanted to protect him, hold him close, and keep him, his _kid_ , as far away from him as possible, all at the same time.  He was scared, an emotion Tony Stark did not often feel.  He felt Pepper’s hand rubbing his shoulder, patted it for reassurance, and unpaused the video.

 

_“Back to the reason I’m making this video.  Richard and I are dead if you’re seeing this.  We were all Peter had.  Ben and May, Richard’s brother and his wife, died a few years back and all of our parents are dead.  I want to give you a chance and I want to give Peter a chance.”_ Tony held his breath, worried, excited and terrified she was going to ask what he thought.  _“Take Peter in.  Your name is on the birth certificate (don’t ask how Richard doesn’t know, I can’t talk about it legally.) I can guess you’re scared to have a kid and raise him.  In the short time I spent with you, you mentioned how your father was always working and never at home.  Take this opportunity to change that legacy.  Take care of Peter.  I trust you.”_

Here the video ended with the camera moving from baby Peter, oblivious to what his mother was saying, to Mary, who had tears in her eyes.  A barely audible “Thank you” concluded the video.  Pepper continued to rub Tony’s shoulder, offering her boss support.  She knew his father had done a shit job raising him and how scared he was to do the same.  The strawberry blonde opened her mouth to say something when Tony stood up suddenly.

 

“Do you have the number of the lawyer?”

 

“Uh…” She was startled by his quick movement but took the tablet back and pulled up the email attached to the video. “Tony, it’s 11:30 at night, maybe you should think about it tonight, and we can, uh, revisit this in the morning. Whatever you choose, it will be impactful.” She held up a finger. “12 a.m. does not count.”

 

“Pep, my kid, my _son’s_ parents just died.  I think I’m justified in calling their lawyer at 11:30. I went through this too.  He- Peter,” He paused when he said the name, like he was taking it in, fully realizing how much the five-letter word would mean to him for the rest of his life. “Peter might not be old enough to remember them, but he needs someone to be with him.  He’s only, what? Three or Four months old? If I’m going to do what she asked me to do and be there for him, it has to start now.  No excuses or being late for this.  And yes, I am aware of what I just said and how ironic it is.”  He took a deep breath and regained his composure after the outburst.  “Now, may I please have the phone number, or do I need to ask JARVIS?”

 

Pepper sighed as she handed the tablet open to the email to the engineer.  He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.  After a few rings, a woman picks up.

 

“Hello? Mary’s lawyer? This is Tony Stark, I’m calling about Peter.”

 

“Oh. Oh!” The woman on the other end of the line seemed to perk up at that. “Hello Mr. Stark.  I take it you watched the video?” Tony affirmed he did, and then the two adults arranged a meeting the next day.  Tony would meet Peter and then, assuming he still wanted to take Peter in, all the official stuff would be signed and set in place.

**\--The Next Day--**

 

Happy pulled up outside of a small apartment in Queens, NY.  Peter had been with a sitter when his parents died and the old lady who watched him had agreed to look after him for a few additional days when the plane crashed. After the phone call last night, Tony and Pepper immediately ordered a jet from California to New York, so they’d get a few hours of sleep before the meeting.  Taking a deep breath, Tony exited the car and made his way to the second story.  He knocked on the door and was almost immediately greeted by an older lady with white hair and very thick glasses.  She gestured for him to follow her, leading him to a smaller room with a bassinet inside. In there, holding a very small baby boy, was, Ms. Smith, Mary’s lawyer.  When she looked up, she smiled and held a finger to her mouth, shushing him.  He walked over and gestured at Peter, wordlessly asking if he could hold him. Ms. Smith very slowly set the child in his arms, then left the room to give Tony his first moment as a dad alone. 

 

“Hey Petey - is it okay if I call you that? It’s what your mommy called you.” Tony started.  He knew the baby wouldn’t answer, but he felt less awkward if he _technically_ wasn’t talking to himself. “My name is Tony, but you can call me ‘dad’ or ‘dada’ or whatever you like. Your mom isn’t around anymore, but neither is mine.  I figured we can be there for each other? Whadda you think?”  Peter smiled and wiggled around in his arms in response.  “I’ll take that as a yes.” Peter babbled as Tony walked around a bit more, took a deep breath, then walked into the open area where Ms. Smith and the nanny were waiting.  The official papers that would release Peter to Tony’s care were on the table. Tony shifted Peter to one hand, despite Ms. Smith’s offer to hold him, and signed on the dotted line. 

 

**\--A Few Months Later--**

Tony looked down at the cue cards Pepper had pressed into his hands moments ago. All he had to do was read the cards, that was it. He never really liked press conferences, come to think of it, but he figured this way would be one of the better ways to deal with the press.  If they could control what got out when, it would hopefully be easier later. Reading the cards to the crowd of reporters before him, he started, “I have a son.” Immediately, the room exploded with questions, but Tony continued.  “His name is P. B. Stark. For privacy, his name will not be released until further notice. His mother recently passed away, leaving only our son. She had no other living relatives, therefore, I am taking him in. He will be 6 months old this coming February.” Some of the reporters sat down while writing the new information, but most remained standing, trying to make their questions heard.  Tony flashed his signature paparazzi smile, waved, then disappeared.  The crowd dispersed, each reporter wanting to publish the first story about Tony Stark’s mysterious new kid.

 

**\--August 2006--**

The lights in Tony’s room turned on WAAAAY to bright.  “JARVIS, turn the lights off,” he commanded of the AI, but they remained just as bright. 

 

“Sir, it appears that Peter is awake.”

 

“What do you mean appears? He either is or isn’t.” Tony rolled over to come face to face with his four-year-old son.  Ah, so this is what JARVIS meant. 

 

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, get up, get up, get up!” Peter was jumping on the bed as he repeated the mantra.  Tony smiled and pulled the cover over his head.  “Nooooo, Daddy, you have to get up!” The four-year-old wined.  He tried to pull the covers down to see his daddy, but the duvet wouldn’t budge.  “JAR’IS, can you get my daddy up?”

 

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Tony sat up and faced his son before lifting him up and tickling his tummy. The small boy laughed in delight, then grabbed his daddy’s arm and attempted to pull him to the edge of the bed.  Tony finally gave in and started standing up when he noticed the time on the clock.

 

“5 AM! Petey, why would you do this to me?!” Tony dramatically acts betrayed while his son just giggles. 

 

“‘Cause I get to go to school today! And you said you would take me. Right JAR’IS?”

 

“Yes, Sir did agree to take you, Master Peter,” the AI responded with his British accent. Tony just shook his head, betrayed by his own AI.

 

“Come on, kid, let’s get you dressed, then I might make you pancakes.” Peter’s eyes widened comically when his dad mentioned the coveted food. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him to get ready for the day ahead of him.

 

**\--Later, At School--**

Tony pulled up to the school his son would be attending for the next few years. It was a nice private school in Malibu.  The principal acted a little weird, but that could have been Tony’s effect on people.  There were a bunch of reporters waiting, hoping to get a picture of the billionaire walking his son in. Tony turned to Peter, who was sitting in the back seat, excitedly kicking his feet.

 

“You ready kid?” Peter nodded and Tony laughed softly. Tony grabbed an extra pair of sunglasses from the passenger seat and slid them onto Peter's face.  The glasses were specially made to make all the flashes seem less bright, hopefully making the little boy slightly more comfortable in front of the press. “Alright kiddo.  Let’s do this.”  With that, Tony got out of the car and opened the back door, letting Peter hop out on his own.  The reporters started yelling and taking pictures, but Tony just picked up Peter, told him to smile, and walked inside, ignoring the noisy paparazzi. Once inside, Tony noticed the tears threatening to escape his kid’s eyes.

 

“What’s wrong bud?”

 

“What if people don’t like me? Or call me a baby? Or…” Tony cut him off.

 

“Then they probably aren’t as smart as you.  You’re younger than most of they because you are smart.  You know why?”

 

“Because you and my mommy were smart?” Tony laughed and nodded.

 

“Exactly.  Now, go have fun and be nice to the other kids.  Remember how smart you are, don’t be afraid to show it off.”  Tony grinned at his son.  “I’ll be here to pick you up at the end of the day.  Now give your daddy a hug.”  Peter wrapped his little arms around Tony and squeezed as hard as he could.

 

“Bye Daddy!”

 

“Bye Petey, have fun!”

 

Tony left the school and went to work for what seemed like the first time in a long time.  When Peter came to live with him, he stayed home most of the time, not wanting to leave him with a nanny like his dad did with him.  He came back later that day to retrieve Peter.  They fell into a happy routine of this for the next few years, until Peter started middle school. They decided (together) that Peter would be homeschooled.  That way, he could move at a faster pace for the bright kid, and it would be easier to stay out of the public eye.  There were some bumps as they figured all of this out (when Tony went missing for three months, the few months when Tony though he was going to die, and the Battle of New York all threw everyone a little) but the small family made it through in one piece.  Tony eventually started dating Pepper and Peter was the first to encourage his dad and almost immediately started calling Pepper “mom”.  She had filled that role for him when he was younger, why shouldn’t she have the name to go with it?  When Peter was 12, they all moved from Malibu to New York, where they would live in a brand-new tower Tony and Pepper had built.  Then the Avengers moved in.  That led to some hilarious stories all on its own. 

 

When it came time for Peter to start high school, they told the press he would continue homeschooling, but that’s not what was really happening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-Da! What do y’all think? Before you nix it, let me explain what I’m thinking with this AU.
> 
> \- Tony tells the press about Peter because he doesn’t want to hide Peter throughout his whole childhood. He wants to be able to take his kid to the park, or shopping for school supplies without the press freaking out about a secret child or something. By telling them now, they are aware of who Peter is and will be respectful (in this AU anyway. There are a few nosy reporters, but it’s a negligible amount because no one wants an angry Tony :))  
> \- I LOOOVE the “Pepper is Peter’s mom” storyline, but I wanted Peter to have the connection to Mary Parker, so I’m going a little off canon (?) and were gonna pretend that Tony and Pepper are married by Iron Man 3 (is that good? I’m gonna use authorship and say its ok :))  
> \- Although I love May, she’s an amazing woman raising Peter on her own and her and Ben have so much impact on Peter canonly(?), she doesn’t really fit with this story. Sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- Sooooo, for high school, Peter wanted to go to a normal school but not have to deal with the press. Now that he’s older, they want to know more. Pepper has the idea to send Peter to school with a pseudonym, Peter Parker. Peter Stark still makes appearances with his parents and will occasionally give an interview or two. He’s got a fan base, similar to his father’s but about 30ish years younger. Peter navigates high school with his best friend Ned (and eventually Michelle); can he keep the two lives separate?  
> o Obviously, Peter Parker and Peter Stark will look really similar, but remember in Infinity War no one on the bus noticed the flying donut ship until it was about to land.  
> o Speaking of Infinity War, we’re gonna ignore it, ‘cause I don’t want to write it (I can’t handle the feels).  
> o ALSO, Civil War… We’ll cross that bridge when we get there. The actual story is going to start before Peter’s Spiderman. This was just a bit of background for the AU/story.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE comment and let me know what you think? I will hopefully be good about updating but I will definitely be more motivated if I know y’all are enjoying it. 
> 
> One last thing, if anyone want to do the beta reading thing, let me know because it would make me more confident y’all are getting the best version of whatever this ends up as.
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
